ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Chamalien
Lock it This page seriously needs to be locked, people keep putting in fake information. Someone actually said camuflation, that's not even a word! Someone edit his name! It's overkill! OVERKILL! Someone don't edit his name it's ChamAlien! CHAMALIEN! Evolved To'kustar 07:41, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Its not Overkill! Look at the credits you idiot, get it right. I agree with ET on this and I'm annoyed too. This was signed by... (talk) 20:13, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Not overkill chamalien he said overkill to mess around!!! dont beleive other people! NO! It is NOT Overkill! No one edit his name. It is ChamAlien! CHAMALIEN!. If you were smart enough to comprehend the entire episode you would know that Overkill is a joke from the start of the episode when Gwen said to Swampfire "That's overkill" and when ChamAlien shouts "Overkill!!!" he asks "Too soon?" as it was a joke! Also on his design which has been confirmed for OVER 9 months says that his name is CHAMALIEN and NOT Overkill! So shush and go to school! --Evolved To'kustar 13:06, May 1, 2011 (UTC) TRIVIA's SOMETHING WRONG Chamalien is NOT the only alien in ALIEN FORCE/ULTIMATE ALIEN series because NRG hasn't green eyes but yellow like Heatblast Well spotted. Removed that part. Blaziken rjcf 17:32, April 28, 2011 (UTC) I agree, well spotted 19:40, April 29, 2011 (UTC) shouldnt his name be changed to overkill now? Busscherj 02:22, April 30, 2011 (UTC) : This name was a simple joker. Benfutbol10 - Hablame 02:38, April 30, 2011 (UTC) thanks! Seriously, noone has confirmed his name is ChamAlien, so until they do, it should be overkill. His name was confirmed to be ChamAlien when he was officially revealed a couple weeks before the most recent episode premiered. The name Overkill was just a joke. Aresolhero 19:43, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Its not overkill!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 Overkill is what he said because in the beginning of the episode swampfire makes a fire and she says isnt that a overkill? and ben says i dont have alien named overkill so he was messing aroud. its real name is CHAMALIEN What if they changed it? Honestly guys, it takes 9 months to make one cartoon episode. That means that this episode was made over 9 months ago, I'm sure if his name had changed from ChamAlien to Overkill that on his OFFICIAL design it would have said Overkill and not ChamAlien. Please grow brains and ears and LISTEN to what they are saying. "OVERKILL!!! Too soon?" It is a joke so stop thinking his name is Overkill. Also, sign your messages. --Evolved To'kustar 12:59, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Edit I see someone removed my edit. I added that "ChamAlien is the first alien not to have all green eyes," or something like that. By that, I meant that all aliens so far have green eyes (except for the original series). [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Anchovies! They come out of buses and destroy buildings!) 14:25, May 2, 2011 (UTC) I was the one who removed your edit. If that's what you meant, that's what you should've written. I removed it because the way you wrote it was false info. Blaziken rjcf 14:27, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Toy Is that chamalien toy from UA, http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/449678626711945967 Ziad-Rahman (talk) 22:39, April 24, 2013 (UTC)